1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display generation, and more particularly to display generation for a mobile device.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Sun Microsystems Java awt technology uses a framework of user interface objects, some of which implement drawing functionality in a paint (Graphics g) method. User interface objects with a paint method include Component objects, as well as Container objects capable of holding other Component and Container objects thereby creating a hierarchy with Component and Container objects having a child/parent relationship. The Component and Container objects request drawing operations from the Graphics object in local coordinates, and are positioned in their parent Container object coordinates. However, awt technology may not address the computational power limitations of a mobile device and therefore may not be an adequate solution for drawing a user interface on a mobile device display.